monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amazoness/@comment-24.16.45.97-20150127041720/@comment-25035274-20150203154735
Demon Realm Silver inflicts damage similar to real world weapons. The only difference is spiritual energy(pure life essense) flows out, instead of sticky blood, and it can't actually flat out kill. It can, however, incapacitate a man in a single well-placed strike, similar to good old iron or steel, and in fact can actually be alloyed with pretty much any other metal to gain that metal's properties. Meaning an Amazoness could, in theory, march into battle with a Demon Realm Titanium blade, provided they had access to a deposit of the metal. You do realize that the only reason you can't one-shot anything with Angel Halo is because MGQ's an RPG where-in hit points take effect, right? It's purely a game mechanic. If not for that game mechanic, Luka would have been causing concussions left and right, as the Angel Halo is far more of a club than a sword. In the real world(and in any actual literary work), you don't have HP. We're talkin' actual, physical swords. Not dice-rolls or cards with silly animals drawn on. MGQ is not MGE, by the by. So even if we were to actually assume that everyone in the MGQ world walks around with an HP gauge strapped to their ass, it still wouldn't apply. Different settings; different rules. So...in other words, no. The fact that they're ZOMGSPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN does not somehow magically make them immune to being stabbed, even in the MGE world. But let's ignore the fact that Demon Realm Silver can, in fact, one-shot you as well as any iron.The Spartans were not gods made flesh. They were normal humans, and while they may have used exceptional battle tactics, they were still susceptible to all the things any other human is susceptible to. You know, things like hunger, thirst, muscle fatigue? All things that, through attrition, can demolish any army? The Amazonesses are stated to be skilled in the arts of war. In other words, they know how to think as tactically as anyone else. So...a war of attrition it is. They could easily beseige this phalanx you keep going on about. Surround it. Cut it off from the outside world. Let the hunger and thirst do their thing. "But Party," you say! "The phalanx is mobile! They wouldn't just sit there!" To which I say, no. No, they wouldn't. But neither would any surrounding forces. See, the 300 Spartans only held off the Persians because they held them at a bottleneck, and because of Xerxes' pride. Had Xerxes been willing to go 'around' the Spartans, dropping his troops on a different beach, he could have marched his merry way right on into Greece proper, and started taking out nation-states one by one. But no, he had to be stubborn and batter his head against a bronze-and-stone wall for a few days to prove NOBODY was going to just stand in his way. The Amazonesses aren't led by Xerxes, on the other hand. They don't have an overly prideful leader who just has to prove he's better. They can think tactically, and wait the Spartans out. They have ready supplies. An interlocked phalanx of defenders wouldn't. Ignoring that, had the Spartans not had a bottleneck to work with, or had Xerxes found/bribed a pathway around it sooner, their phalanx defence would not have worked nearly so well. Against a full-sized army in an open field, they would have been wiped out within a matter of hours. That is, in point of fact, exactly what happened once the Persians finally did manage to get behind them. Aside from that? The Amazonesses 'are' succubi. So they do also have assorted magic-y type spells at hand, and the Spartans, well... I don't recall reading anything in the history books about them being immune to magic. And as you're comparing them to a fictional species from a magical world, magic would come into play, with all that entails. Seduction & charm magics, possible elemental magics, plain, old fashioned Magic Missiles, etc. So, yeah. 300 Spartans vs. an ARMY of Amazonesses(original scenario, yo) = RAEP.